


Pushing Legislation is Stressful (Tony, Don't Go into Politics)

by manicmanner



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War what-if, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmanner/pseuds/manicmanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. These lawyers don't make it any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Legislation is Stressful (Tony, Don't Go into Politics)

**Author's Note:**

> For this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "There's a lot of fic about the Avengers interacting with Daredevil - I'd love to see something that has them only getting to know his lawyer side, maybe in conjunction with Civil War, maybe some street-level criminal."
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2439696#cmt2439696

There were already a lot of complications involved with pushing through the Superhero Registration Act bill. Tony Stark had to deal with the bill's loudest opponents, one of which being a man that dressed up as a walking, talking American flag whenever he went to punch villains. He had to deal with countries like Wakanda getting involved with American politics (Tony's cheek was still sore from the last conversation he had with T'Challa, for anyone's consideration. Who slaps people, honestly?) And now this.

Man, if there was anything Tony Stark hated, it was lawyers.

"There isn't anyone else that can deal with these clowns?" Tony asked the room. He was pacing around the New York headquarters of Stark Industries, specifically what was now Pepper's office suite. "Anyone?"

Pepper sighed but didn't bother looking up from her work. Rhodey was frowning at him, which wasn't unusual these days, unfortunately. "You've scared off everyone else, Tony. Plus I don't think these guys are going to be scared off easily."

Tony raked a hand through his hair. He tried to remember the last time he had showered, or even when he had slept. He couldn't remember. "They're just a couple of no-name lawyers from Hell's Kitchen, right? Not that hard."

"A couple of no-name lawyers who single-handedly cleaned up a good portion of the NYPD," a woman noted. Everyone in the room whipped around to face the Black Widow. Two men accompanied her, one handsome but face partially obscured by sunglasses and the other more thickly built. Sunglasses had a hand at Natasha's elbow while the other man stood behind them holding a large folder of paper. "One could say they're exceptional." Sunglasses grinned and nodded at that.

Tony flapped his hands in exasperation. "How has anyone not put a bell on you yet?"

Natasha smirked. "Seems to be beside the point for a super-spy," The man standing behind Natasha said. He ducked around his companions to make his way over to Tony. Tucking his file under an arm, he reached out his hand. "Franklin Nelson of Nelson & Murdock, although feel free to call me Foggy. Glad we were finally able to meet in person."

Tony just stared at the hand, offended slightly. The man, Foggy, didn't even blink at the insult. "Alright, no handshakes then. We'll skip that part."

He heard Pepper sigh once more behind him as she got up and walked over to the two of them. "Tony's obviously a bit tired to be this rude. I'm sorry for that. Lots of stress for everyone involved."

"Understandable," the other man, Murdock Tony assumed, said. He murmured something quietly to Natasha and they stepped forward. 

Tony blinked. "How does a blind lawyer get wrapped up in superhero politics? Insult intended," he added as Rhodey and Pepper groaned.

Murdock grinned again, but this expression seemed like a thin attempt to keep polite. The lawyer stepped away from Natasha. "We live in New York, a place where people like you frequently use to stage huge fights. Why wouldn't I be interested?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "The Avengers only had one conflict here."

"One that caused Hell's Kitchen and most of the city millions of dollars in damages," Nelson snorted. 

"If you guys hate people like us so much, why protect their identities? Wouldn't it be better to have these people register, for the public to know who they're dealing with?"

"He seems upset," Nelson noted casually to Murdock. Murdock smirked. Nelson continued. "Because these people are citizens too. There are plenty of examples of would-be vigilantes in New York alone that show you don't need to know who's behind the mask to see the good they can do."

Tony was too tired to deal with this. "They never proved that Daredevil guy wasn't behind some of that stuff in Hell's Kitchen."

Nelson started to rebuttal that statement when Murdock jumped in. "We personally put away the man that was responsible for all of that; Wilson Fisk." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Not everyone has the same resources the Avengers do, yes. But those individuals who don't may not be able to risk their personal lives for this occupation they've taken up. We should respect that." Murdock wasn't looking directly at Tony, but there was a weight to his gaze that unsettled Tony. 

Tony didn't show the anger and frustration that was building up inside of him. "You have a lot of faith in people for a soulless sellout," Tony said as casually as he could manage.

Murdock shrugged. "Someone has to do the right thing. Foggy?"

Nelson loudly dropped the file he'd been carrying onto the nearest glass table. "I suppose we'll be seeing you in court soon, Mr. Stark."

"Yeah, my lawyers," Tony grumbled. Murdock shot him one last smile before letting Nelson lead him back towards the elevator. "I hate lawyers."

They were gone by the time Natasha spoke. "Tony, there's still time to call all of this off. This isn't going to end well for anyone."

Tony paced the floor again. Everyone in the room had already seen his nervous ticks, so why not? "I wish you all would see how important this is. We need to do this."

"We need to do this, or you need to sooth your own fears again? Like you tried with Ultron?"

Tony snapped his gaze towards her. Natasha's blank face greeted him. He snapped, "Get out. Now. And tell Rogers he's a damn fool for going through with this."

Pepper tried to reach out for Tony's arm, but Tony jerked away. "Tony--"

"It's alright, Pepper," Natasha said calmly. "I understand." She glanced at Rhodey, giving him a nod. "Take care of the idiot, okay?"

"Always do--"

"Leave!" Tony barked. 

Natasha left as quietly as she had come. 

Tony stomped over to the court documents that Nelson and Murdock had left. Everything looked solid at first glance. He sighed and called his legal team.

"Mr. Stark?" A woman's voice answered.

Tony blinked. "You sound new."

"Recent hire." The woman sounded bored. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Tony rubbed his forehead, smoothing out the stress lines. At least the woman sounded competent. "I need to process some paperwork for the Registration Act. We've got some opposition." He paused. "And we need to dig up some background on the firm who's representing."

There was a pause. "Nelson & Murdock, by chance?" Another moment passed, although Tony could almost hear the woman's brain whirling. "I can do that."

He let out a breath. "Finally, someone who can do their job. And your name?"

"Marci, Marci Stahl. Just have somebody drop those papers and we'll get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that I cleaned up a bit. I hope this was okay!


End file.
